Alex The Time Traveler
by CaptainQuacks355
Summary: Alex Rider Has been Contacted By mi6 to undertake a mission In which he is sent back in time. Their is swearing and their might be slash later on that is why its rated M. My fist fan fiction so excuse me if it is terrible.


**Hey people I though since I read so many fics why not make my own It may be irregular but it will NEVER BE ON HIATUS So enjoy**

Prolong

(Third person pov)

"Mr. Rider you are to come to the bank immediately." The line immediately clicked signifying the end of the conversation.

Alex sighed, it always began like this with that one stupid ass sentence all his missions began like this but usually they had the common decency to call at a time later than 3am in the morning.

"Oh great a mission at 3 fucking am who doesn't like that" since the death of Jack he had begun to talk to himself and MI6 physiologists where beginning to doubt his sanity. Alex knew he was sane but it did not stop him from messing with the physiologists. Alex clambered out of his bed then started to rummage around in his closet looking for some clean-ish clothes yelling in triumph he found a decent outfit with practically no stains save for the one on the edge of the hoodie. He walked down the stairs and trudged out of his house. He walked down to the tube station and hoped on.

Alex Stood at the counter of the Royal and General 'Bank' the receptionist pointed at the elevator.

"Not even a hi or hello?" The receptionist just ignored him. Alex decided to just get this over with so he went into the elevator and press the button that had the number 6 on it. The elevator shuddered to a halt and the doors opened and he stepped into the corridor walking towards the door labeled Head.

'Oh the irony.' Alex thought to himself as he opened the door and stepped in the smell of peppermint instantly hit him. Alex sat down in the chair opposite to Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones, Alex looked around. The office was bare to say the least it had no personal touch or personality to it for that matter.

Mr. Blunt snapped Alex out of his daydream.

"We have another mission for you." Mr. Blunt's voice rasped

A long time ago Alex realized that whatever Blunt wanted he got, so he didn't argue when he signed the document to work from them.

"What is it this time a psychopath with a nuke or time traveling Nazis?" Alex mocked

"You were close on the time traveling Nazis." Mrs. Jones muttered.

"Intel has received news that a terrorist group has acquired a experiential time machine. We want you to infiltrate their base and lead a Special Ops team to retrieve it." Mr. Blunt continued.

"Oh great terrorists with weapons from the future. Hoorah."

"We will issue you with equipment from Smithers when you are ready you are to report to K-unit who are waiting for you in the reception."

As soon as Blunt had finished Alex ran out of the room and sprinted straight to Smither's office nocking over a few people in lab coats on the way. As soon as Alex entered the lab Smither looked up and waved.

"Alex, I was wondering when you would come back."

"Well I'm here what have you got for me?"

"Well since you might going up against weapons from the future I thought I'd give you this." Smithers held up a white gun with a small channel down the middle with an acog-ish and no magazine.

Smithers gestured to the hand grip at the end and added

"If you push this forward it changes from assault rifle mode to sniper mode." Smithers pushed the handle and a transformer like process began in which it changed into a sniper.

"I am really quite proud of this. It has six modes incinerate incapacitate freeze grappling hook continual burst and Explosion these four modes will work on anything to activate them think of those modes and it will interpret your brain waves and change mode. I have also put fingerprint access so only you can fire it and you don't have to worry about ammunition with this baby it has a miniature fusion reactor which will last 9 billion years of continuous firing I also have a smaller version for you to use as a pistol with the same features of course and I also have an energy knife for you that will cut through anything when you activate it."

"Smithers you are a boss this is great thank you." Alex picked up the three weapons and started for the door.

"Alex I'm not finished."

"There is more?" Alex asked

"Yes. Here I have a pair of boots they have miniature shock absorbers which will stop you from hurting yourself at any height." Smithers handed Alex the boots.

"Then we have this." He held out an outfit consisting of a black hoodie undergarments and a pair of black cargo pants. "These are all bullet, Fire, Energy, Stab, and shock proof they also active camouflage so you can appear invisible and they have heating and cooling capabilities to keep you at nice temperatures no matter where you are they are also self-cleaning. Then we have this helmet." It was a black full face helmet with 2 blue slits where your eyes should be. "Now this is my pride and joy it has every filter known to man and is able to keep you under water forever it also has an AI to help you, it recognizes everything and has info on it, it is a mini supercomputer and has navigation systems. It's also indestructible. Look after it… And that my friend is all I have."

"Smithers this is great, I could take down a god with this stuff… Thanks." Alex grabed all the gear and started to walk toward the door.

"Alex."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

One day later

Alex Stood In the cargo door of a Hercules plane with K-unit over the drop zone. Alex put on his parachute and they jumped out of the plane. When they landed they all did so with the grace of drunk elephants. When they all untangled themselves they noticed that something wasn't right there where no guards nobody it was a ghost town. Suddenly 10 men jumped out and started attacking K-unit and Alex they pulled out Tasers and k-unit was down in a mere 10 seconds due to the sheer numbers. Alex was the last to go his helmet was in his backpack so when they tasered him there he went out like a light.


End file.
